


In Which Ren Is...

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [21]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Based around the same idea as my other oneshot, Gen, He’s sick?, Oneshot, just Rendog being Rendog lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: The hermits have a game they like to play, and Ren just happens to be the master.





	In Which Ren Is...

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t explain the game in this oneshot, so if you want a good explanation read ‘He’s Sick?’ The short version: Make other hermits blush and then brag about it lol

Tango touched down in front of his rocket shop, and stretched. It was early; the sun was blocked by the mountain, leaving the shopping district chilly and damp. Tango twisted, popping his back, when he spotted Ren. "Hey Ren! Wassup?"

Ren didn't respond, he simply sauntered up the hill, eyes fixed on Tango.

"Uh, did you need some rockets? I just came to restock.." He rubbed his neck, anxiously awaiting a response.

"No rockets. I'm already right where I want to be." He smoothly slid his arm around Tango's waist.

Tango jumped away, surprised by the action. "Uh, Ren! I'm uh, not interested, sorry my guy!" He rubbed his hands on his pants nervously.

"Who said I was interested in you?" He smirked as he leaned into Tango's face.

"UHHH- wait, what?"

The was a pause, and Ren burst out laughing. "Ah, you shoulda seen your face! Oh, that was great, you were almost as red as your eyes!"

Ren's teasing made Tango flush even deeper, sending Ren into another fit.

"Ha ha, very funny. Next time you buy rockets, it's double price, got it?" Tango chuckled under his breath, and the two split ways.

—

"Looking much better, self!" Wels complimented his new build, looking at it from a distance.

"Not as good-looking as you, though." Ren sidled up next to Wels, making him jump out of his skin.

"Oh, Ren! Good to see you! Did you like the rail station I built?"

"All your stunning builds pale in comparison to your eyes." Ren took Wels' hands, forcing Wels to look at him.

He cocked his head in confusion. "Thanks? I just asked what you thought of the station.."

Ren didn't respond. He simply gazed deeply into Wels' eyes, which darted back and forth. After a minute like this, the prolonged contact made Wels uncomfortable.

He felt the heat rising in his cheeks. "Well, good to see ya, Ren, I better go."

"Gottem! Oh, I was so nervous that wasn't gonna work on you!" Ren laughed out loud.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Wels chuckled, catching onto Ren's mission.

"Well, no offense, but you don't catch hints very well, so I wasn't sure if I could get you!"

"Ah, I see. Well, gg man!"

As Ren walked away, he called over his shoulder. "By the way, the train station looks fantastic!"

—

Xisuma was wary all day. Word got out that Ren was on the prowl, and that never bode well. X had busied himself in his base all day, but by sunset, he desperately needed to visit the shopping district. With great caution, he shot over, landing as quickly as possible. He pressed himself against the back of The Cherry Store, checking both ways before he darted in, bought some redstone, and darted back out.

He continued in this manner, until he approached his final stop- the rocket shop. It was on top of the hill, and had no door to hide behind. Crouched in the entrance of the pickle shop, he counted out his diamonds. Easy in, easy out.

"The sunset is beautiful in your visor- I bet it's even prettier in your eyes." Ren's hands slid around X's helmet, pulling it off and turning X's head toward him in one swift move.

Xisuma's eyes widened in shock. "I was so careful-!"

Ren simply smiled as he held the back of X's neck in one hand, his waist in the other. "I like careful in a man."

"No, I refuse! I won't be seduced!" X squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself not to flush in embarrassment- especially with his helmet off.

"Love truly is blind." Ren whispered close to Xisuma's ear, making him shiver.

"You know I get asmr, you cheater!" X shouted as he flinched away from the voice. He tried to push Ren away, but his hold was firm.

"Just open your eyes for one second, and I'll let you go."

X hesitated. "If I don't blush, you're not allowed to tell anyone about this, got it?"

"It's all in the rules, my angel of music. Open those beautiful eyes of yours."

"Compliments won't cut it." Xisuma cautiously opened one eye, and then the other. Ren's forehead met his, and they gazed into each other's eyes for a time.

Slowly, very slowly, Ren stuck his tongue out. He wiggled it side to side, and X broke.

He collapsed in the grass, laughing loudly and clearly. This got Ren snickering too, and they both laughed on the ground for a time. Finally, X gasped for air, face bright pink.

"Yes! I did it! I got every single hermit in one day!" Ren punched the air, doing a little dance in his seat.

"Aw dangit! I was so close!" Xisuma snapped his fingers, snickering at the absurdity of it all.

"Thanks for being a good sport X, I know you don't usually go along with this game."

"Yeah, well, you know how it goes. Besides, you can't win forever. Somebody's got to break your record sometime." X winked and pulled his helmet back on.

"Wait, hold on! You can't beat me, there's only so many hermits! Wait X come back!"

But he was already soaring into the sunset.


End file.
